


Experiment On Me

by exorarepairings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorarepairings/pseuds/exorarepairings
Summary: Junmyeon asks Baekhyun to experiment with him and it goes about as well as you would assume.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXO Rare Pairing Fest Round Two





	Experiment On Me

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh baekhyun sexy + ty to a for beta-ing. also yes the title is from a halsey song

“Junmyeon, do you see this? This is an  outrage !” Baekhyun stands up suddenly, knocking his bowl of popcorn to the floor. Junmyeon knows he’ll probably end up cleaning that up, but right now, he doesn’t mind. Baekhyun may be messy, but he sure is entertaining. “Kim Chi just got voted off!” Baekhyun starts pacing around the couch in circles, effectivally crushing all the popcorn into the floor.

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun turns and faces Junmyeon. “I’ve been watching this show with you for the past four hours. I have been following what is going on. And you’ve made a mess  and spilled your popcorn.” Baekhyun’s jaw drops and he looks at Junmyeon sheepishly. “In my defense, I always get heated watching RuPaul’s Drag Race,” Baekhyun counters as he walks into the kitchen, probably to make more popcorn.

“I don’t know why you watch this show when you don’t even like RuPaul,” Junmyeon calls, looking around for where he last left the dust pan. He bends over to look under the shoe rack because if living with Baekhyun has taught him anything it’s that anything can be anywhere. Junmyeon hears Baekhyun come back into the room and says, “Do you know where the dustpan is?”

There is a hand squeezing his butt a second later and Junmyeon wants to hit his head against a wall. Negative of living with Baekhyun: he gets close fast and finds any form of touching socially acceptable. One time Baekhyun felt up Jongin’s pec over lunch because he thought Jongin had gained some more muscle. Standing up straight, Junmyeon is ready to lecture Baekhyun about being annoying (he has decided he doesn’t mind getting felt up by Baekhyun now and then but that isn’t something to dwell on), but Baekhyun beats him to it.

“I got the dustpan and broom.” Junmyeon is reaching for it, but Baekhyun runs away and hides behind the couch. “Alright, Myeonnie, I make like seventy percent of the messes around here, so let me clean up this one.” Baekhyun doesn’t call Junmyeon ‘Myeonnie’ often, which means that when he does he tends to get whatever he wants.

Sighing, Junmyeon gives in. “If you say so, but you don’t properly clean it up it’s the same as me doing all the work anyway because I’ll have to correct whatever messes you made trying to clean up your first one.” He shakes his finger and walks back to his bedroom. 

The nice thing about being adults with jobs is that Baekhyun and Junmyeon technically don’t have to work together. Baekhyun works as an IT Technician, but only has to go into work half of the time and Junmyeon does consulting for large companies. That’s how it goes being the inventor of the technology that allows for video calls to actually work.

Video calls worked before. But it was more like talking to a brick and repeating everything you said seven times. Junmyeon basically got them to work like talking to a person face to face at the tender age of twenty. Now, six years later, he is set for a while. Work life aside, Junmyeon really did like living with Baekhyun. They were roommates freshman year of college and had decided to stick together through thick and thin. Baekhyun has had off and on boyfriends throughout the years, but that never got in between Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s friendship (except for Yifan, but that doesn’t need to be brought up).

Junmyeon goes into his room and looks for a better shirt to wear. He’d been wearing a sweater, but now it’s a bit hotter, so he decides he should probably switch to a tee shirt. Only downside is that it's going to lead to a conversation he doesn’t want to have with Baekhyun right now. Standing shirtless looking though his shirts wasn’t a good idea either, clearly as Baekhyun comes scrambling into the room.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun wheezes, practically falling over because of his slippery socks on the hardwood. “Wait.” Baekhyun stands up straight and stares directly at Junmyeon’s chest. There goes putting off the conversation until later. “Dude!” Baekhyun yells and pulls up his shirt, revealing two silver barbells. “Twinsies!” And maybe Junmyeon feels his heart flutter a bit. Baekhyun is the biggest dork ever, but there’s no one else he’d rather willingly spend time with.

Wait , that’s kinda gay. No homo though? Yeah, that makes it okay, even though you shouldn’t say no homo as a straight man. That’s been ingrained into Junmyeon’s head since college when Baekhyun would come home, scream about homophobes for fifteen minutes, then eat enough queso for a small family.

Junmyeon is pulled out of his reverie by Baekhyun twisting one of his nipples, he stifles a moan by biting the inside of his cheek, but can’t deny that it kinda felt amazing. “Baekhyun, do you have  any sense of personal space?” Junmyeon whines instead.

“No, but I’ll stop if you ask me too,” Baekhyun counters, still feeling up Junmyeon’s chest, and Junmyeon can’t bring himself to ask him to stop. Baekhyun says nothing and continues to play with both piercings. “These look really great on you y’know. They make you look more muscular. Or I’m imagining things and you increased your workouts without telling me again. I have no idea why you are even buffing up, you’re plenty hot like this.”

“Are we going to go back to RuPaul?” Junmyeon asks, anything to stop the battle of yes and no in his body. Half of him wants to let Baekhyun do whatever he wants to him right now, fuck the consequences. But another, more logical half that thinks with his brain, not his penis, thinks that this is  very wrong and super weird. Ultimately, logic wins out because it really isn’t normal for your best friend and roommate to just start touching your nipples.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Baekhyun grabs Junmyeon’s hand and drags him back out to the couch, seemingly not caring about the fact that Junmyeon is still very much shirtless.

* * *

“I think I might be bi or gay or something,” Junmyeon blurts out. It’s only been a week since the RuPaul incident, but he can’t stop thinking about the idea of dating Baekhyun. Or just kissing him. The two of them are eating dinner out at a fancy restaurant because it’s their friendship-aversary which sort of made Junmyeon feel a bit weird about being just  friends still.

“That’s cool, thanks for telling me.” Baekhyun leans across the table for a high five and Junmyeon returns it. Why was he so worried about telling Baekhyun this? Baekhyun is gay, of course he won’t care. But now the bigger deal.

“I want to find out for sure.” Junmyeon watches Baekhyun’s expression, but it doesn’t change at all. “Like y’know.” How does Junmyeon lead him onto this?

“Oh, I get what you mean,” Baekhyun reassures and Junmyeon’s cheeks burn. “I just think that the best way to figure something like this out is a dating app or something—”

“But I don’t want that.” Baekhyun cocks his head and Junmyeon wants to stick his head in a blender. This is by far the most mortifying thing he’s ever done.

“What do you want then?” Baekhyun asks.

“I want someone who I know and trust because otherwise I’m going to freak out at the idea of even doing anything remotely romantic with a guy,” Junmyeon says slowly and realization dawns on Baekhyun’s face.

“You want me?” Baekhyun whispers, leaning far too close to Junmyeon. Junmyeon nods shyly. “Okay that can be arranged, but I would still like to finish dinner first.”

“Don’t worry, that’s the plan. I’d rather eat than be gay right now.” Baekhyun laughs and Junmyeon smiles. Okay, maybe this can work. It’ll be just like being friends, but they’ll also do romantic things together.  This will be fine.

* * *

This is very much not fine. Junmyeon confirmed if he really had feelings for Baekhyun within four seconds of kissing him, but then he realized that he’s now stuck in a fake relationship. But he is doing his best. Baekhyun treats him the same, but now they sleep in the same bed and Baekhyun kisses him before they do nearly anything.

Baekhyun could literally be getting up to go get something from his room and he’ll kiss Junmyeon goodbye and be super dramatic about the whole affair. Which is pretty on brand of him, if Junmyeon is honest. 

“Junmyeon, I want a kiss,” Baekhyun yells. 

He’s out in the main area while Junmyeon is in his room, working on something. But Junmyeon

couldn’t deny Baekhyun this, mainly because he doesn’t want to. Junmyeon walks out of his room and plops down next to Baekhyun. He leans over and presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Can I go now?” Junmyeon asks, but he doesn’t really mean it. He wants Baekhyun to make him stay on the couch and goof off.

“Absolutely not,” Baekhyun replies. He pushes them over, so he’s on top of Junmyeon and Junmyeon smiles. “I think I deserve a real kiss.”

“What if I disagree?” Junmyeon asks, smiling.

“Sucks.” Baekhyun presses his mouth to Junmyeon’s and grabs both of Junmyeon’s hands, moving them up by his head and holding them in place. Junmyeon deepens the kiss and prods at Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue, who let’s him in gleefully, kissing back with fervor. Their teeth clash when Baekhyun gets a bit too excited, but they don’t part. Junmyeon slows down the kiss, savoring every moment that Baekhyun’s lips are on his.

“Will you let go of my hands please?” Junmyeon asks, pulling his mouth off Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun lets go and sits up, still firmly in Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon moves his hands to hold Baekhyun’s waist and looks up at him. There’s a small pout on his lips, but Baehyun isn’t unhappy. “You’re so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?” That catches Baekhyun off guard.

“No...” But he regains his composure quickly. “I think that you should let me kiss you again because that’s cute. You’re cute.” Junmyeon obliges and his heart feels full.

* * *

The collapse of their delicate system comes in a drive thru. It’s not where Junmyeon expected for it to happen because he’d actually thought he’d been doing a decently good job of keeping his true feelings under wraps. Junmyeon and Baekhyun are at In-N-Out because it’s the best fast food place in Baekhyun’s opinion and Junmyeon doesn’t care enough to fight him on it constantly.

As usual there is a huge line and it’ll be at least twenty minutes before they even get their order, but they’re used to this. Music is blasting and they are tunelessly singing along to ‘XO’ by Fall Out Boy. The song comes to a close and Baekhyun slouches in the driver’s seat and turns down the stereo.

“You just want your usual right?” Baekhyun asks, looking over at Junmyeon who nods. “Cool.”

“Something wrong?”

“This isn’t just experimenting anymore, is it?” This is really sudden. Like far too sudden. 

Junmyeon stares at Baekhyun for a moment, but doesn’t reply. How can he even begin to explain this? It’s more straight forward than Junmyeon is making it out to be, but it’s still scary in his head. “Like if you’re just doing this to figure things out, I can’t anymore.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asks. Something has changed for Baekhyun and Junmyeon doesn’t know what he did wrong.

“I caught feelings. I know I said I wouldn’t, but you’re a very likable person y’know. And it doesn’t help that we live together or that we’ve been best friends for years,” Baekhyun confesses and Junmyeon gasps.

“Bro, me too,” Junmyeon replies. “I didn’t want to experiment with anyone else because I thought that I might like you. But I didn’t know, so I was quite cowardly and basically asked you out, except there were no strings attached.”

“I want  all the strings attached,” Baekhyun says.

“Me too, but I still haven’t figured out my sexuality,” Junmyeon admits. “I know I like you, but like guys as a whole don’t seem that appealing. Neither do girls.”

“Well, you don’t need to know now or ever,” Baekhyun points out. “Just because some of us have known forever doesn’t mean you have to. It’s not even really that important, especially if the two of us are dating.” Baekhyun leans over the center console, clearly wanting a kiss and Junmyeon obliges him happily.

Junmyeon deepens the kiss and Baekhyun cups his cheek, but they are sadly interrupted by a car honking behind them. Baekhyun rolls down his window, flips off the person behind them, then pulls forward. Junmyeon laughs and sits back in his chair.

“Some people clearly don’t understand that we are  trying to have a romantic moment here,” Baekhyun mutters.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s why the person behind us is mad. I guarantee it,” Junmyeon agrees.

“I’m just glad you actually like me and now our friendship isn’t fucked along with any chance of me properly getting with you,” Baekhyun says. Junmyeon drums his fingers along his thighs. The weight that was once on his shoulders has now been lifted a bit.

“I’m glad too because I think I might be really close to falling in love with you,” Junmyeon admits. Baekhyun is in the middle of pulling forward and he slams on his brake and horn at the same time.

“Please repeat yourself,” Baekhyun requests, hand still leaning on the horn, now with everyone around them also honking. If they don’t get banned from this In-N-Out, it’ll be a minor miracle. Junmyeon leans over and removes Baekhyun’s hand from the horn.

“You’re ridiculous, but you also heard me the first time,” Junmyeon points out.

“Maybe so. It was just really overwhelming. I’m a weak gay, Myeonnie.” Baekhyun throws a hand over his heart and Junmyeon smiles.

“We’re next, calm down.” Baekhyun pulls forward and tells the cashier their order while Junmyeon looks on fondly. He really is something, but Junmyeon adores him and quite enjoys being with him in any form. 

With Baekhyun by his side, Junmyeon knows he’ll be okay.


End file.
